1. Field
Embodiments relate to a vacuum evaporating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses based on mobility have been widely used. As mobile electronic apparatuses, tablet-sized personal computers (PCs) as well as small-size electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones have come into wide use.
To support various functions, the mobile electronic apparatuses include displays for providing visual information such as still or moving images to users. With the recent trend toward miniaturization of parts for driving the displays, more attention is given to the displays in the electronic apparatuses.